Fingiendo
by Sorato24
Summary: Matt pide la ayuda de Sora para poder escapar de sus Fangirls y para poner celosa a Mimi. Sora acepta creyendo que no pasará nada
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola!!! ¿Como estan? Esta es una historia SORATO_** ** _Ahora voy a decir la edad de los chicos_** ** _Tai,Sora y Matt ( 14 años)_** ** _Izzy y Mimi ( 13 años)_** ** _Joe ( 15 años)_** ** _Tk, Kari , Davis y Ken ( 11 años)_** ** _Yolei ( 12 años)_** ** _Cody ( 9 años)_**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 ** _Sora Takenouchi se encontraba caminando a su casa después de que su práctica de Tennis terminó,estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no oyo los gritos hasta después de unos minutos , cuando se volteo a ver, vio a Yamato Ishida mejor conocido como Matt corriendo desesperadamente. Cuando lo iba a saludar, el la carga y la llevo a otro lugar_**

 ** _Sora: Matt !!! ¿Que te pasa? .- Dijo ella enojada._**

 ** _Matt : Sora!!! Hazme un favor .- Dijo desesperadamente_**

 ** _Sora: Que favor?_**

 ** _Matt: Hazte pasar por mi novia_**

 ** _Sora: Que?!!_**

 ** _Matt: Por favor te lo suplico_**

 ** _Sora : Porque quieres que me haga pasar por tu novia?_**

 ** _Matt: Por mis fans ¡por favor no seas mala! Además te puede beneficiar para poner celoso a Tai_**

 ** _Sora: Eh..De que estás hablando?!_**

 ** _Matt: Vamos Sora se que te gusta Tai_**

 ** _Sora: Y a ti Mimi_**

 ** _Matt: Si me gusta. Dale nos beneficia a ambos, a ti con Tai y a mi con mis fans y Mimi_**

 ** _Sora: Esta bien_**

 ** _Matt: Gracias!!! .- abraza a Sora._**

 ** _Se escuchan pasos y voces_**

 ** _Xx: Vamos Mattie no te escondas!_**

 ** _Zz: Solo queremos hablar contigo_**

 ** _Los pasos se comenzaron a oir más fuertes_**

 ** _Jun : Mattie!!!.- Se acerca a Matt y lo abraza._**

 ** _Jen: Mattie casate conmigo!!_**

 ** _Azumi: Te amo Mattie!!_**

 ** _Todas la chicas comienzan a acercarse a el, Matt le da una mirada de Auxilio a Sora_**

 ** _Sora: Disculpen_** **_pero el es mi novio asi que vayanse.- Acercandose a Matt._**

 ** _Jun: Eso es cierto Mattie? .- Dijo con la voz llorosa._**

 ** _Matt: Ella es mi novia .- Abrazando a Sora._**

 ** _Azumi: Eso no es justo que tiene ella que yo no._**

 ** _Matt: Ella es hermosa, tierna, se preocupa por los demás, amable, bondadosa y amorosa_**

 ** _Jen: Yo aún no creo como alguien perfecto como Mattie puede ser novio de alguien como ella .- Mirando con desprecio y asco a Sora._**

 ** _Matt: Yo te dare una prueba.- Se acerca a Sora. " Hay no estoy apunto de besar a Sora"_**

 ** _Sora: " Que!! me tengo que dar un beso con Matt , es mi primer beso. Tengo miedo"_**

 ** _Estaban a unos centímetros de distancia. Sora corta esa distancia. Ambos comienzan a besarse lentamente y apasionadamente. Matt muerde el labio inferior de Sora haciendo que ella gima y abra la boca , Matt mete su lengua y comienzan una guerra, después de unos minutos se separan por la falta de oxígeno_**

 ** _Matt:" Woa besa increíble"_**

 ** _Sora:" Besa como los angeles"_**

 ** _Jun: No es justo!!!!!_**

 ** _Las fangirls de Matt se van llorando_**

 ** _Matt: Bueno nos vemos mañana.- Dijo nervioso._**

 ** _Sora: Ok_**

 ** _Ambos se van a su casa_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_ _ **La mañana siguiente Matt se despertó nervioso, se levanto de su cama.Fue a tomar una ducha , desayuno y se vistió. Fue rumbo a la secundaria, en el camino se encontró a Sora. Ambos se fueron juntos al llegar a la escuela, todas la miradas se posaron en ellos. Y todos comenzaron a susurrar.**_ _" En serio son novios"_ _" No entiendo que le ve Matt a Sora"_ _" Pero ella es fea y Matt es perfecto"_ _" A Takenouchi no le gustaba Yagami?"_ _" No entiendo que le ve Sora a ese muñequito de torta"_ _ **Eso comenzo a incomodar a Sora y Matt se dio.**_ _ **Matt: A ver que tanto hablan a mi me gusta Sora!!! Ella es hermosa , yo la amo. Asi que quieran o no voy a estar con ella.**_ _ **Todos dejaron de susurrar y Matt y Sora se dirigieron a su casillero que por suerte estaban juntos. Justo cuando estaban por sacar sus cosas. 4 personas los interrumpieron su acción. Al voltear eran Mimi, Tai,Izzy y Joe**_ _ **Tai: Es verdad?!!!!.- medio enojado.**_ _ **Matt: ¿Que cosa?.- fingiendo que no le importa.**_ _ **Mimi: Que estan saliendo?.- con celos pero trato de ocultarlo**_ _ **Sora: Si estamos saliendo.- Feliz.**_ _ **Izzy: Que bueno!!!!**_ _ **Joe: Los felicito chicos**_ _ **Sora: Gracias**_ _ **Suena la campana**_ _ **Tai: Bueno vamos a clase.- llevandose a. Matt y Sora.**_ _ **Mimi: Chau**_ _ **Tai:" No entiendo que le vio que tiene el que yo no!!!!"**_

 _ **Mimi:" No puedo creer que salga con ella"**_

 _ **Al entrar a clase toda la mirada se centró en Matt y Sora. Las chicas mirando con enojo y celos a Sora en especial Jun**_

 _ **Ambos hicieron caso omiso a las miradas. Durante todo la clase Matt se paso mirando a Sora sin razón alguna**_

 _ **Matt: " Porque la miró tanto, si no siento por ella nada más que simple Amistad, pero es que es hermosa, espera que! en verdad dije eso?"**_

 _ **Sora:"Porque me mira tanto, acaso tengo algo en la cara"**_

 _ **Sonó la campana indicando que era receso. Matt y Sora salieron juntos**_

 _ **Matt:Sora.- susurrando.**_

 _ **Sora: Que pasa?.- susurrando.**_

 _ **Matt: Cuando lleguemos a la cafetería nos tendremos que besar frente a todos**_

 _ **Sora: Agh...esta bien**_

 _ **Al llegar a la cafetería se sentaron juntos y comenzaron a comer dandose abrazos, besos. Los susurros comenzaron de nuevo**_

 _" Que suerte tiene Takenouchi"_

 _" Yo quisiera ser ella"_

 _" Ese Ishida tiene una suerte"_

 _" Yo debería estar en lugar de ella"_

 _ **Al final del receso caminaron juntos hasta la clase de historia**_

 _ **Tai no presto atención a clase por estar viendo a sus amigos con una mirada de ira y celos.**_

 _ **Tai: "Yo quisiera estar en su lugar"**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Era un martes en la mañana. Matt y Sora se dirigian a la escuela, al llegar un grupo de chicas comenzaron a atacar a Sora. Matt quiso defenserle pero dos chicos mayores que el lo agarraron del brazo y el no pudo del ataque Sora termino con huevos,harina,sal,chocolate por todo su uniforme,los chicos soltaron a Matt y el fue corriendo en busca de la encontro,ella estaba llorando y se acerco a ella,cuando Sora lo vio quiso irse corriendo pero Matt fue mas rapido y la agarro del brazo

Sora: M..att.-llorando.

Matt: Perdoname por favor

Sora: Te vas a manchar el uniforme Matt

Matt: No me importa.-la abraza.

Sora: Estoy toda sucia

Matt: Tiene ropa aparte.

Sora: Si

Matt: Veta a los vetidores de mujeres a bañ te esperare afuera

Sora: Pero te van a ver.

Matt: Ahora nos toca deportes. Todos estan en la canchas,ahora ve

Ambos caminaron rumbo a los vestidores de mujeres,al llegar Sora entro y Matt espero de una hora la clase de educacion fisica habia terminado, todas la chicas empezaron a ir a los vestidores,al ver a Matt parado afuera comenzaron a rodearlo.

Jun: Mattie ¿Que haces aquí?

Matt: Aqui estudió.-Cortante.

Jen: Que haces aqui en los vestidores de chicas?

Matt: Espero a mi novia

Fangirls: Ash ella .- tono de asco .

Matt: Sora!! Amor ¿Ya estas lista?

Sora: Ya voy amor

Sora salio vestida y bañada

Matt: Estas hermosa mas de lo normal

Sora: Gracias

Matt: Vamos

Ambos se fueron agarrados de las manos y las Fangirls con una mirada de enojo


End file.
